You're my Obsession
by anamaric17
Summary: Summary: "Do what you will do, but I can't help the way I feel for you..." Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13 Disclaimer:I don't own them...they own me! A/N: To the lyrics "Your Love" by Kylie Minogue


Title: "You're My Obsession."

Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric

Summary: "Do what you will do, but I can't help the way I feel for you..."

Pairing/Rating: Anamaria and Jack/ PG-13

Disclaimer:I don't own them...they own me!

A/N: To the lyrics "Your Love" by Kylie Minogue

She watched him not wanting to but unable to look away. He was just staring up at the deep blue sky, waiting for what she had no idea. His dark brown eyes unwavering in their search for whatever. Perhaps he was unaware of the way he was staring, she relaxed taking in his beauty. Her heart pumped faster as she watched him, the way he just looked up and said nothing. Did he even feel her watching? She got an urge to tell him everything about her feelings. A silly notion but one that had been plaguing her since she meet him six years ago. He owned her heart, he just did not know it.

Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow was her everything. He was in her thoughts from morning til night. He was in the way she spoke when ordering the rest of the crew around. He was in the way she laughed, got drunk, brawled, fought. He was her everything.

Open your eyes

to the skies up above

Now it the time

to express my love

Want you to

hear my confession

Your my obession

Do what you will do

but I can't help the way

I feel for you

Once, only once she deemed her true love for him. It went unnoticed since she had been overcome with fever so he thought it was just delirous words she spoke. This happened about a year ago when she survived a terrible snake bite. Jack never left her side but she thought it was for different reasons than she wanted. She had spoke the truth, but he claimed he remembered nothing she said. It was a lie, but he was kind enough not the press the issue. The way she loved him put him on a pedestal, made him more than man, and confused her. Anamaria was not the kind of woman to fall head over heels in love, with anybody. Jack was different. Jack understood her and she could see herself loving him when nobody else would. What a burden for someone of so little years.

Your love's

got me going

around and around

and it's taking me over

Your love's

got my tumbling

upside down

and I want you to know it

Your love's

got me going

around and around

and it's taking me over

It's you, you, you

it's only you

"Anamaria luv, I'd no idea you been standing there. Come, here I want to show ya somethin'." Jack said surprising her from her thoughts. She almost smiled at the kind way he annouced her name. She normally would walk away and ignore him for fear of what the others would say. She had a repretation to keep and she could not let anyone know her feelings. Rational women on pirate ships learned quick that an emotional woman was as good as dead weight. No, no one could know.

She crossed the short distant between them and looked at him briefly as he pointed upwards and then she too looked. The sun, it was bright, golden and sat like a lantern in the sky. It beat down a gentle heat upon them and the Pearl. It was so beautiful and all the clouds around it seem to surround the orb like a cushion of pillows.

"It's beautiful Jack." She said without thinking. He laughed lightly before rubbing a hand over her shoulder. She tensed but couldn't focus fully on him. She forced her eyes to stay upon the sun above. She didn't know if now was the time to say what she felt but the weight of secrets was starting to hurt.

"Jack..."

"Hmm?' He said distractedly. She swallowed wanting to turn around to face him and wanting to say what she felt. The hand on her shoulder moved away and she lost her nerve. Maybe today was not the right one. Maybe she could tell him tomorrow. Yes, she would tell him whenever her tomorrow came.

"Nevermind, it's not important."

Open your eyes

to the skies and the sun

I wander if this day

will be the one

Want you to

hear my confession

Your my obession

Do what you will do

but I can't help

the way I'm wanting you...


End file.
